


Cheap beer, pool and fireworks

by ncazzz113



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fireworks, Fluff, NYE - Freeform, New Years Eve, Pool, alex is a conscious baby gay, gay af, idk what this is tbh, maggie is her badass self, sanvers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncazzz113/pseuds/ncazzz113
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Alex is planning on getting her first gay kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally un-beta'd and there will most probably be mistakes but oh well, it's a sanvers nye fic for yall. i love these gays.

Alex got off her Ducati and removed her helmet. It was New Year’s Eve and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t get her first gay kiss tonight. She only realised she was gay a few weeks ago and have been having trouble accepting the thought but once she did, it was liberating – like the world’s been lifted off her shoulders. The revelation that she was gay was enlightening to Alex and once she’s told Kara about it, Kara wouldn’t stop trying to take her to blind dates. Every girl Kara passes, she’d make sure to mention Alex’s name. Alex loves her sister but sometimes, Kara can be a bit too much.

She secured her bike and walked into the bar, hoping to get a few drinks in before going to the big event with all the fireworks later. National City is known for its diverse population, there’s aliens for goodness sake! Alex was sure there will be some gay or bisexual or questioning girls to kiss at midnight. She sat at the bar and was about to order her usual when the bartender pushes a drink to her hands.

"This one’s on the house," the girl said, she winked and walked away to tend others. Alex smirked, she may be a baby gay but she knows when someone’s interested in her.

She sipped her drink and surveyed her surroundings (okay maybe she was also making sure where the exits are) when a woman in a fine leather jacket caught her eye. It wasn’t that that only caught her attention though, the woman’s eyes were full of wisdom and happiness but they also looked weathered down as if she were hiding demons, demons that want to be shared but locked down in fear of not being able to control it once it has surfaced. Alex can relate, she has many demons she hasn’t told anyone about, not even her sister.

She was still looking at the woman when the woman caught her staring. Alex cursed herself for staring too long and immediately looked down at her hands. Her face reddened and she downed the rest of her drink, promptly ordering another one. She glanced back to where the woman was but found an empty seat. She chastised herself for making such a rookie mistake.

"Want to play pool?" someone whispered in her ear. Alex jumped and she heard a small chuckle. _BITCH THAT WAS SCARY_ , Alex thought. After taking a second to calm her heart rate down, Alex made eye contact with the woman she saw across the bar and damn, she looked even more breath taking.

"You any good at it?" Alex replied, smiling when she noticed the woman glance at her lips.

"Only one way to find out," the leather clad woman smirked.

Alex likes a challenge and would never bow down to one, she’d rather get punched by a Kryptonian than lose. "How about a drink first Miss…" she waited, wanting to know the woman’s name.

"Maggie," she held her hand out, "it’s detective actually, Detective Sawyer. And you are?"

 _That’s so ~~sexy~~ cool_ , Alex thought. "Alex Danvers, at your service."  _At your service? What are you Alex? A goddamn waiter?_

"You’re not a cop too?" Maggie asked, "I mean, the way you dress, we practically have the same wardrobe."

"If I tell you, I’d have to kill you," Alex teased, well, that isn’t a lie. Alex would have to go through nasty stuff and lots of paperwork if she mentioned what she did for a living. "I’m kidding, I’m an FBI agent." She just went with her usual cover introduction.

"Agent huh? Better keep out my crime scene, I know what you feds are like."

Alex took that in offense but just shook her head and smirked, "Sure, just keep out of my jurisdiction and all will be fine."

Maggie grinned and Alex swore she could see the universe in those dimples. _WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE DIMPLES_ , Alex screamed in her head. _Rao, I’m gay._

Alex coughed, nearly choking herself from seeing those sinful dimples, "So, Sawyer, a beer?"

They ordered drinks and walked to the pool table, during which, Alex found out that Maggie’s just transferred from Gotham and is still fresh to National City. Alex offered to show her around when she can find the time and Maggie teased her, telling her that she moves fast.

They started playing and Maggie took the job of breaking when she won the rock-paper-scissors, Alex just sulked inside for losing. They played a couple of rounds, Maggie sucking at the first few but ending up doing okay in the end. Alex wasn’t surprised, she looked like a quick learner. Still, Maggie wasn’t up to Alex’s pool expertise, and Alex was shamelessly bragging about it.

They ended up buying more drinks and chatted. More like teasing each other endlessly. With the natural banter between them, they just clicked. Maggie told Alex where she came from, a couple of interesting cases she’s done during her time in Gotham which included some kind of penguin and a fish. Alex was a little tipsy, (also because she was too busy staring at Maggie’s ass) so she couldn’t really take it all in, but she smiled and nodded. In turn, Alex told Maggie about her life, making sure not to spill the details about Supergirl or having a secret job.

It was nearing 10pm when the two of them decided they should move on from the pool table. They bought a few more drinks and Maggie asked Alex to dance with her. Alex, already smitten, accepted the offer and took Maggie’s hand and they made their way to the middle of the dancefloor. Alex was feeling awkward at first, not really knowing where to put her hands but Maggie took them and placed them on her hips. Maggie looked up at her and gave her a smirk before moving her hips to the music and all Alex could do was watch in fascination as the woman in front of her danced.

A few songs in, Alex felt more bold and went for it. It was Maggie’s turn to watch in amazement as she watched Alex move with the beat. Maggie was worried that Alex would just keep standing there like a stick but she was happy that she was proven wrong. Alex danced elegantly, her moves looked effortless and Maggie would be lying if she didn’t find Alex incredibly attractive right at that moment.

They stayed on that dancefloor for nearly an hour and a half when Alex finally said she needed to stop or she’d die from “dehydration”. Maggie thought she was being too extra but relented. They got back to the bar and Maggie ordered water for Alex. Alex smiled at her gratefully before draining the whole glass in one gulp. Maggie just laughed and ordered for another.

They took their respective belongings before going outside and walking together to where hundreds of people are waiting for the countdown and the fireworks to be lit. They had five minutes left before midnight, both happy for the year to end and looking forward to the new one.

"What was 2016 like for you?" Maggie asked.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows and thought about it. So many things happened during that year, some were great but most of it weren’t good so she replied, "Shit. How about you?"

Maggie chuckled, "Same here to be honest, I’m glad I moved though. National City feels promising."

People started counting down from 10, shouting it from the top of their lungs. Alex looked around her and she’s never seen so much happiness in one place.

9

She glanced at her left. She saw a young couple holding each other tight, as if having one inch of space was too much away from each other.

8

She look behind her and noticed a family together, their children jumping up and down with excitement.

7

Alex looked forward, she saw an old man with a smile on his face. It looked like he was stuck in a memory.

6, 5, 4, 3, 2

She looked on her right, Maggie’s face was bright. Not because of the lights but because of her beaming smile. Those demons that Alex noticed in her eyes beforehand were temporarily gone and all that was left was joy.

1

Maggie caught her eye and if it was possible, her smile got bigger.

0

Alex’s eyes flitted between Maggie’s eyes and her lips. Fireworks were lit and set off, people around them were screaming and hugging each other. Maggie noticed what Alex was doing and stepped in closer. Alex held her breath, waiting for Maggie to make her move. When Alex felt Maggie’s lips, she thought she might’ve died and gone to heaven. Okay, that was cheesy, but Alex was a little pre-occupied kissing Maggie’s soft lips. Maggie tasted of beer and she smelled of a mix of cinnamon and vanilla. They broke apart and Alex smiled, her hands seemingly finding their way on Maggie’s face. She tucked a loose curl behind Maggie’s ear and kissed her again. This time, it was with a little more passion. Maggie smiled into the kiss and she pecked her lips one last time before placing her forehead on Maggie’s.

"So, my 2017 started better than 2016," Alex said softly.

Maggie laughed, "And National City definitely feels promising now."

Alex stepped back, still close to Maggie, but far enough so she could see her eyes. "So, Sawyer, how about pool tomorrow night?"

"Danvers, who would say no to you?"

**Author's Note:**

> hope this wasn't too horrible lmao


End file.
